


Matrices

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Obvious first chapter is obvious, Weird thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie has had reoccurring dreams about water for as long as she could remember and she believes she stumbled upon a cause. [DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrices

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one off however half way through it became beast. So I'm tentatively saying chapter one but we'd see in September.

Connie jumped out of bed, gasping and pulling at her throat; the cool waves from her dream still clinging to her face as she tried to steady her heart. The dreams were getting steadily longer. Waves, crashing on the shore of her mind and licking her toes as she shuddered. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, under her eyes, dark circles. She splashed her and sighed. 

She hadn’t had the ocean dreams since she was ten, long before she met Steven and before her family settled down in Beach city. When she told her parents about the dreams the first she had them, afraid the ocean outside their down was about to come up and swallow the house whole her mother had flipped. It didn’t take an hour for her to have Connie in a car and driven into the city to speak to someone about her dreams. 

Her mother sat by her side the whole time. As the doctor propped her with questions, never suggesting anything or asking twice or making a big fuss about anything just gently commenting or joking where appropriate as her mother glared him down. She never did find out what he said to her mother. She only knew she was never allowed to see him again.

The entire event did nothing to quell her fears of sleeping, of dreaming, of water. She shuddered as water drops slid down her neck. It was time to put those thoughts out of her mind and get back to the grind.

Connie finished her the last item on her to do list just as Steven showed up on her door. He was smiling and laughing, excited about something he refused to tell her and despite the ocean nightmares creeping up in her mind she got excited too.

Steven invited Connie over to the temple, having gotten Pearl to call her mom and confirm the play date. She shouted out her good byes to her dad and headed off with Steven.

They both spent some time together on the beach, sand getting everywhere and Pearl and Garnet on the porch looking over them both. Connie had Rose’s sword in hand, parrying the shields Steven threw her way and tracking his movements as he rolled through the sand. She lunged forward, being her sword down throw Steven off his guard only to be tossed by an expanded bubble.

She landed, head over heels, rolling into the sand. Pearl warned them to be careful but her words were lost on Connie as the waves took them. She swallowed. The sweat on her brow turning cold. She dropped the sword and shook a little, the scenery around her jittery and unfocused.

“Connie.” Soft padded footsteps rushed over the beach as Steven slid up beside her, he shook her a bit, refocusing her vision. “Connie are you ok what happened?”

“Steven..?” She tried to sit up, nausea making her stop as her hand came to stop the spinning. “What happened?”

“Connie!” Pearl knelt at her side, supporting her back. “Are you ok?”

Pearl started muttering to herself, searching the girl up and down for any signs of sickness, broken bones, bruises. Connie waved her off. Saying she was fine, just tired. She didn’t want to worry the gems over her nightmares. None of the Gems involved looked convinced. Steven especially. 

 

School was back in session again, summer fading into a memory and winter break coming around. The dreams hadn’t faded. In the past they’re edge out, slowing down until her normal night time dreams returned but it seemed to stay, cling off her mind and soaked, damp and wet into all parts of her day. She would hear the sounds of running water, drip, drip, dripping after her. 

Her every footstep carried a splash like a puddle trailing behind her and the swoosh of her clothing sounded like a light sprinkling rain, even when she ate all she heard was a trickle of water with every bite. She wondered if maybe she was going crazy.

It wasn’t long before the ocean called to her. Maybe if she visited the source of her dreams she’d be able to sleep again? She didn’t know but she wanted to try. 

She stood on the edge of the outcropping rocks, watching the waves crash and wind against the sand, she reached out to touch the water, sighing as the mists spritzed her. She didn’t feel anything but the water sounds had stopped. Maybe they would stay now? If she visited the ocean? Every day maybe?

“Connie!” Steven came running up the side of the rocks. She wasn’t surprised, he did live a few just a little up the beach he might have seen her and come to say hi. Still she wasn’t sure how she felt about him. “Connie what are you doing?”

“Nothing. I’m just looking at the ocean. Isn’t beautiful?”

He shrugged his shoulders, eyes flickering with worry when she didn’t so much as look up at him. He reached out to touch her but she shifted away. “I guess? You’ve been acting really weird.”

“What? No I haven’t.” He looked up at that one. She made sure her behaviour was normal, she laughed at all the jokes she usually laughed at and trained just as hard every week as she did before. Nothing should have been off.

“Yea you have! You keep fainting and you’re keeping secrets. Real friends don’t keep secrets from each other.”

Connie stepped back. “You wouldn’t understand. It’s-“

Connie slipped, falling backwards into the ocean as Steven grabbed her hand. A white light shone from her hand, flowing up her body. She screamed and Steven screamed too as his gem glowed in response as the white light grabbed hold of them both.

When Stevonnie showed up she had a headache, her back hurt and pieces of her skin were blue.


End file.
